Standing
by WoWamberWoW
Summary: It's Zack and Cody's graduation, and it's finally hit Carey that her little boys are all grown up. Song Fic for Standing by Anthony Stewart Head from Buffy - Once More With Feeling


_**A/N **_**Hi. =) This is a first draft so please be nice.**

**By the way, I had to leave out one of the verses to make it fit the storyline better. Anyway, the song is 'Standing' by Anthony Stewart Head, (aka Giles as it was performed on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode 'Once More With Feeling'). So enjoy!**

**Standing**

"Cody Martin." the Headmaster called out. Cody stood up and almost ran to the stage to get his diploma. He'd been waiting for this moment his entire life. He had graduated high school with honours and was now ready to apply to University. He had so many ideas about what he should study and what job he should get in the near future, but he just couldn't decide. Nevertheless, his parents couldn't be more proud of him than they already were.

"Zack Martin." Then came the worry.

"He's not faking graduation again like he did in Middle School, is he?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"It's alright. I made damn sure I saw his report card this time." Carey chimed back quietly. With his diploma in his hand, he looked into the crowd, smiling proudly, and made a pose for his father so he could take a picture.

As Zack sat back down beside Cody, he gave him a small smile and said, "Looks like I'm not gonna be sleeping on your couch for the rest of our lives." Cody chuckled.

"And looks like I'm not gonna be a garbage man."

* * *

The music blared from the ballroom as the twins' graduation party was continuing late into the night. It was just coming to an end when two microphones and a seat were set out on the stage. "Alright folks we've got one more song for you, a live performance from Kurt and Carey Martin. Let's give 'em a round of applause folks!" Cheers roared, making Carey's eardrums vibrate wildly as she walked out on stage. She touched her ear, wincing slightly. She looked down and saw Zack and Cody almost in the centre of the crowd trying to avoid eye contact. _I promise I'll try not to embarrass you this time, guys. _she thought to herself sadly.

Carey stood in front of the first microphone and adjusted it while Kurt sat down on the seat doing both that and tuning his guitar slightly. When Carey didn't say anything, he spoke. "Um, hi." the room was silent. Kurt cleared his throat. "We are Zack and Cody's parents and we're going to be sing a song for them tonight. It's called Standing. I hope you all enjoy it." He gently strummed his guitar as Carey began singing.

**"You're not ready for the world outside**

**You keep pretending but you just can't hide**

**I know I said that I'd be standing by you're side**

**But I,"**

_**A few weeks earlier**_

_Zack sat on his bed in his room playing some zombie game on his PSP. He knew it was time to relax. School was over. For good. He never had to study ever again unless he wanted to. There was a knock on the door. "Yeah! What!" he called out slobbishly. Carey came in closing the door behind her._

_"Zack, can we talk?" she asked, concerned._

_"About what?" he asked barely paying attention._

_"You're grades." Zack sat up with an extremely annoyed look on his face._

_"The lowest mark I got was a B- and you're still not happy?" he said disgusted, almost yelling._

_"No." she said softly sitting down beside him. "I'm just concerned. I am so proud of you, but it's just so unlike you to work so hard and get such good grades."_

_"What? So there has to be something wrong with me when I'm getting good grades?"_

_"Well there must be something going on up there that's making you do all this." She retorted. Zack sighed._

_"It just sort of came out of nowhere. It's like, this is it. These are the grades that are gonna carry us through life and get us our jobs. I have to get this or I'm gonna end up being... nothing. It's weird cause this time last year I would've been fine with that but something just..." He trailed off an sighed. Carey pulled him into a hug._

_"You just grew up, sweetie." Zack broke the hug with a sad look on his face._

_"But this is the scary part." he began. "I don't know if ready to go out there or not." He looked at the floor in worry. Carey sighed and wrapped her arms around him._

_"I know you're ready."_

_**Now**_

**"Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill**

**And you can beat it, but you never will**

**And I'm the reason that you're standing still**

**But I"**

As she sang, Carey started thinking more deeply about the words. Questions like _What if I've been too smothering?_ and _What if they won't make it?_ popped into her head all of a sudden.

She was glad that it was Kurt's turn to sing. She could feel a tiny lump in her throat. But just thinking about her 'little men' made it bigger by the second.

**"I wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land**

**Wish I could play the father and take you by the hand**

**Wish I could stay here**

**But now I understand**

**I'm standing in the way"**

It was time for Carey to join in with Kurt...

**"I wish I could lay you're arms down and let you rest at last**

**Wish I could slay your demons, but now that time has passed**

**Wish I could stay here**

**Your stalwart standing fast"**

...and more memories flooded her mind.

_**13 years earlier**_

_Carey and Kurt both arose from their bed on hearing a loud scream from a young boy. They rushed into the boys room. "Cody, what's wrong?" Carey asked the 5 year old, softly._

_"I had a nightmare." he said quietly, starting to cry. Carey pulled him into a tight hug_

_"Oh, sweetie. Was it Mr Spooky Head again?" Cody nodded. Zack, who was in the bed beside him snickered. Kurt turned to him with an angry look on his face._

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"Nothing." Zack replied happily. "I just had a funny dream."_

**"But I'm standing in the way**

**I'm just standing in the way."**

Just as the applause started Carey ran off stage. Cody gave Zack a look. The 'we'd better see what's going on' look. They exited the ballroom and found their mother on one of the couches in the lobby, crying her eyes out.

"Mom, are you okay?" Zack asked as they both sat down beside her.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Cody asked. There was a short silence.

"I just... I can't believe how grown up you are. A few years ago you were my little boys and now you're taller than me and you're voices have broken and you've graduated High School and..." She sniffed. "It's just all gone by so fast." Zack looked at Cody, silently begging him for an answer. And luckily enough, he had one.

"Mom, remember when I had that hawk, Bubba?" He asked. Carey nodded. "And remember when he learned to fly and I cryed when he left the nest?" Carey took a trembly breath.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I remember that you told me something along the lines of this: every parent has to let their child go at some point, and that when the time comes, they will be ready."

Carey looked at both of them.

"We are ready." Zack smiled.

_**A/N**_**Okay, fine. It was a rough draft and it was bit half assed. But it has been _slightly _edits. You can leave me your reviews now. Just don't be overly mean. Constructive criticism is welcome though! Bye! =)**

**(A HUGE thanks to the people who already reviewed. I was very touched by your kind words =) Thanks again!)**


End file.
